Baron von Nobody's One Shot Challenges
by Baron von Nobody
Summary: Sometimes, I have an inspiration, but I either don't have the time, the knowledge, or the motivation to write some of these ideas. So… I will leave a One shot here, and leave this open to anyone interested in taking a crack at writing these ideas.
1. The Cherry Blossom Strawhat

**Mr. Nobody: Hello readers. Due to a bunch of ideas coming into my head all at once, my brain sometimes has an overload, causing my mind to focus on an idea at the time, and not get any work or writing done. What's more, I end up lacking the knowledge or interest, or time to write the concept that pops up into my head. The problem is, I need an outlet so that I can get the thoughts out and start working on what I want to work on. **

**So, to make sure I accomplish this, I am now making a posting dedicated to making challenges to concepts that I have no intention of ever finishing. Here is how it is going to work: Each chapter, I will write the first chapter to the concept, writing what I expect from the story, and to help start it off. After that, I will then hand it over to anyone willing to continue the story. If you are interested in writing this story, please don't hesitate in contacting me so that I can read it. If you would like some advice, don't hesitate in asking me for any kind of help. Also, you are allowed to use the first Chapter that I wrote, but you are required to either add your own stuff, or at least have the second chapter all set and ready. Basically, I am giving these stories up for adoption.**

**Now, on with the first Challenge.**

**The Cherry Blossom Straw Hat**

**Naruto/One Piece X-over**

Sakura couldn't believe it. After all that Team 7 had been through, Sasuke had to go and pull this stunt. What's more, she asked Naruto to promise to bring him back, and he was all but willing. Even though she was told to stay back and let Naruto and the others retrieve Sasuke, and even though she felt Naruto could succeed at convincing Sasuke to come back where she had failed, she felt that she needed to go. She felt that Naruto wouldn't be enough, that Sasuke might not listen, that she needed to be there to convince him.

So when she saw Lee go ahead and chase after the group, it was then that she decided to follow Lee without anyone else knowing it, and packing very little supplies and essentials in her rush to follow. She had to move really quickly to keep up with Lee, as he moved at greater speeds than she would normally, despite him still recuperating from his surgery, and she would often times pop a chakra nutrient pill every now and again in order to keep going. Lee was completely unaware that she was following him, which was good, because he might tell her to return to the village out of concern.

By the time she caught up with Lee, he was fighting with a Sound ninja, while Naruto was going after Sasuke. She followed after Naruto, but along the way was caught up in a Genjutsu, which completely had her turned around until she dispelled it. It took her so long to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke that they had already started fighting each other. She was caught off guard with how the two looked while fighting. Naruto was covered in a red chakra cloak in the shape of a fox, much more feral looking, and Sasuke's skin was darker colored, his hair was lighter and longer, oh, and he had a pair of hideous looking wings coming out of his back. The two didn't even remotely look human, and practically looked like monsters.

'What the heck has happened to those two?' She thought to herself. She didn't have time to contemplate their appearance, as the two began to charge forward with a chakra based attack in each others hands.

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

She realized that they both weren't holding back, that they both intended to kill each other. Without thinking, she began to run at the two with all her might, pushing as much chakra into her legs as possible.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

They yelled, and Sakura put forth one last adrenaline push of chakra, scraping every last bit of what remained in her system, and jumped with a mighty push of her legs.

"STOP IT!" she yelled with all her might, jumping between the two.

At that moment, both Sasuke and Naruto had finally noticed her, eyes widening in surprise.

'Damn it! My body won't stop!' Naruto thought frantically, desperately trying to find a way to halt his action.

'It's too late! I can't stop!' Sasuke thought frantically, his body still barreling forward.

Naruto and Sasuke both tried to divert their attacks or cut off the chakra flow, but the momentum as well as the chakra they were using wouldn't allow it. It was like their bodies were moving of their own accord.

"Sakura! Get out of the way!" Naruto yelled in desperation.

It happened in the blink of the eye. Naruto and Sasuke were able to divert their attacks by a little bit, but sadly for Sakura, not by much. She had her back to Naruto, whose hand was shoved into the left side of her stomach, a gaping hole on the other side. As for Sasuke, he stared into her eyes, a look of hurt and betrayal easily displayed on her face, his hand shoved into her right shoulder, right above her breast.

"Gah!" Sakura gagged as blood began to flow from her mouth, some of the blood splashing onto Sasuke's horrified face.

She looked up at Sasuke, the lights in hers eyes slowly fading. "Sasu…ke… Naru…to…" She stated in a barely heard whisper, her headband slowly falling off her head.

Before Naruto or Sasuke could remove their hands from their teammate, the collisions of the attacks of different chakra began to react to each other. In a bright flash of light, Naruto and Sasuke were blown back, as Sakura's body fell to the water, disintegrating as it sank.

Kakashi arrived after that moment, Pakkun by his side. "Oh no… We're too late." He sadly stated. He looked around, seeing the massive damage to the area from Naruto and Sasuke's battle. Looking further down, he spotted Naruto and Sasuke's prone forms on the ground on opposite sides of the valley. He sighed in relief to see that neither of them had any serious injuries.

Pakkun took a few sniffs of the area, and suddenly, his eyes widened. "Hey Kakashi, I was too busy tracking Naruto and Sasuke that I just now noticed that Sakura's scent is in the area as well."

"Sakura?" Kakashi quickly scanned the area with his lone eye, catching no trace of his female student in the area.

Naruto began come to, shaking the fog from his head. Naruto's eyes shot open, as he remembered what happened to Sakura. His eyes quickly began to look around, catching no sight of his beloved Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura, where are you? Sakura! If you can hear me, please answer!" He desperately yelled.

There was no answer. "Sakura!"

(Page break)

Out on the Grand Line, a sole ship was sailing through the rough seas. Storm clouds passed over head, indicating some turbulent weather just passed by. Out on the Grand Line, the weather can be very unpredictable; so many unprepared Sailors would be unable to handle the hell that was the Grand Line, many ending up sinking or lost at sea.

This ship had a figure head shaped like a Lion's head with paws, on the mast was a black flag flying proudly. Painted on the flag and on the sails were the image of a Jolly Roger Skull and Cross bones with a straw hat on top.

Suddenly, one of the figures on board the ship spotted something floating in the water.

"Ahhh! Man overboard!" a shaky cried out, pointing to the floating object, which turned out to be a person.

"Quick! Someone fish them out! They might need medical care." A high pitched, young voice cried out. 

(Page Break- little later)

Green emerald eyes began to open, waking up to the feeling of a steady back and forth movement. Her eyes blinked a few times, and she tried to move her head, but winced when a sharp pain hit her chest. She looked down to find that she was shirtless, and her entire chest was entirely wrapped up in bandages, some dried, red spots on certain parts. She looked around, and found herself in a very sterile room with wooden walls and floor laying down in a hospital bed. She looked at her side, and saw a bag hanging up, and looked like it was formerly dripping wet, all the items taken out and laid about to dry. Among the items that were drying was a very sopping wet picture of four people.

The girl held her head with a slight pain in head, and then stared at her hand. "Who… Who am I?"

She picked up the drenched photo, examined it, and eventually turned it over. On the other side was a list of names…

Team 7:  
>Kakashi Hatake<p>

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruna

"S-Sakura? Is… is that my name?" she questioned herself.

_**Challenge:**_

**Okay… here is the challenge… you can have this story take place anytime as long as it is sometime after Chopper joins the group, as Sakura is going to need some Miraculous Medical work. **

**Now… You can change this prologue in whatever way you want, or write this story out as you see fit… I mainly wish to see Sakura have a part in the StrawHat crew…**

**However, I would like to recommend that she has amnesia, and is basically trying to find out about herself, mainly by going around asking if people have seen the faces in the picture. Also, I was thinking she becomes the assistant nurse to Chopper, and also an emergency medic. The other option is you skip the two year time skip, and Sakura finds a way home to the elemental nations, taking what she has learned from the Strawhats with her, still have slight amnesia, and changes the Shippuden part with One Piece slivers.**

**Also, you can have Sakura receive any powers, skills, or fighting styles you see fit. Just don't go making a Dues Ex Machina or Mary Sue type thing…**

**You can have her learn how to fight from Sanji, Luffy, etc. You can have her learn a sword style from Zoro, Brook, etc. You can have get a special weapon/device, or Cyborg Prosthetic from Ussop or Franky. Or, you can just give her a Devil's fruit, and have her learn from that. However, my suggestion is that she still has the super strength she was just learning about from Tsunade. **

**Another thought is since she might end up working under Chopper, that maybe she ends up eating a Zoan fruit, and Chopper shows her the secrets of the Rumble ball, and go ahead and explore the effects of it on a Human Zoan eater…**

**Alright, I'll leave this tale to you guys. Make me proud. Also, if you need help or suggestions, don't be afraid to ask. OH, and most important… Be sure to PM me to let me know you are interested in this concept, or any other concept.**

**(If you do accept my challenges, please tell me so I may read it. :D, Oh, and please at least mention me if you did get the idea from me, or at least a concept, that would be so nice. I may post more challenges, so keep an eye out. Also, I expect you to take the challenges seriously, so please do so.)**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


	2. Naruto, The Angry Shinobi

**Nobody: Here is another One shot challenge for you readers to attempt… it is a X-over with Naruto and Durarara. I hope you make me proud with this one, enjoy, and if you want to continue it, go right ahead.**

**UPDATE ATTENTION! THIS CHALLENGE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED! Check out the Author:  
>Captain Ash, The Angry Shinobi<strong>

**Naruto, the Angry Shinobi**

Sarutobi awaited in the medical ward, until a Medical professional came out with a grim expression.

"What is the diagnosis, doctor? Is he healthy?" Sarutobi asked.

The doctor looked at a clip board, "Hmm, Physically, the child is healthy… However…"

"What is it?" Sarutobi pleaded, nervousness edging his tone.

"The sealing process seems to have affected his chakra network… I'm afraid he won't be able to ever mold his chakra properly… ever…"

Sarutobi sighed. It had been 2 days since the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into one Naruto Uzumaki, and things have not been going well so far. Sarutobi had made a long list of mistakes lately, and was going to make a few more. First one, he revealed Naruto's condition to the council, which resulted in the whole village finding out and taking the wrong assumption of Naruto, believing him to be the demon itself, or possessed by the demon.

"Is there any way to help him? Anything you can suggest?" Sarutobi begged, knowing that without chakra, one's career choices would be limited.

"Yes… I do have a suggestion… have him prepared to live the life of a civilian…"

"Sigh… what a sad waste of potential… very well; he must learn to adjust to the civilian life… but he will be banned from ever being a Shinobi." Sarutobi declared, unknowingly making another mistake to add to the pyre of a soon to be bonfire.

**9 Years later…**

Naruto was marching toward the Hokage tower.

Since Naruto was 5 years old, he has wanted to be a Shinobi, but Sarutobi had refused to let him in the academy... but Naruto just kept pestering whenever he could an made every attempt available to get into the Shinobi academy... Many times, he would disguise himself as a student (with unconventional methods as he couldn't mold chakra enough to perform the Transformation Jutsu) to sneak into the academy. However, Shinobi teachers were always capable of seeing through his ruse (changing his clothing, wearing a wig, or putting on makeup, doesn't really work on a professional Shinobi), and would kick him out as soon as he was caught in the act. To make matters worse, some of the students would poke fun at him for his inability, and rub the fact they go to the academy in his face like smug little brats, and often times tell him he should give up trying.

Usually Naruto would get annoyed that the old man kept refusing him, but Naruto understood he did it because of Naruto's condition, so he wouldn't get too upset at the 3rd. Now, usually, Naruto considered himself a patient guy (Ha! Yeah right!), but after finding out that there was another kid who can't mold his chakra like him, and he was accepted into the academy, and Naruto wasn't, he was now royally pissed.

Now, he was willing to give the old man the benefit of doubt, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. Hence why he was now marching up the Hokage tower stairs with an expression on his face that was as if someone told him that Ramen is crap, and all those who eat and make ramen are dumbasses. Yes… that upset.

Naruto walked up until he reached the waiting area, in which he was about to go barging into the office, when he was suddenly stopped by the secretary.

"I'm sorry… but the Hokage is busy at the moment… you're going to have to sign in and wait for him." Now, yes, the Hokage was indeed busy with paperwork, but usually loved the opportunity to take a break from it courtesy of Naruto. The thing is this particular Secretary happened to be part of the village's population that has the inappropriate view of Naruto's secret status of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So, because of this, she was willing to give the already upset Naruto a harder time.

"Fine…" Luckily, Naruto didn't want to cause a problem, as the secretary could end up calling on some Anbu if he causes any problem, and they would be able to throw him out.

Naruto signed in, and waited on the bolted in wooden bench in the waiting room, waiting for the secretary to tell the Hokage he was here. And he waited… and waited… and waited… after 30 minutes have passed, Naruto decided to see if the secretary even bothered to mention to the Hokage he was here.

"Hey… how long will it take for the old man to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph… I'm sorry, but the Hokage is much too busy to be pestered by a child." She stated.

"Come on! I need to speak with him about something!" Naruto protested.

"Beat it you stupid brat or I'll call the Anbu on you for loitering…" She insulted.

At that moment, something in Naruto snapped. All the years of insults, criticism, and demoralizing suddenly surged up like a pressured volcano. Naruto then growled viciously, he then walked to the heavy wooden bolted in bench, and grabbed it with both hands, a creaking sound being heard.

"Grr… What… Was… THAT… about me being…" He then began to pull the bench out of its place on the ground, the bolts doing little to hold it down. Naruto then lifted the entire bench above his head as high as his 9 year old arms could lift. "A STUPID BRAT?!"

The secretary looked in shock and horror as she saw this practically impossible feat happen before her very eyes. Naruto then took the giant bench, and with a great effort, tossed the entire bench at the Hokage's office door, breaking it through with the heavy bench. On the other side of the office door, the Hokage's eyes widened in shock, and after 3 seconds of shock, his mind switched to Shinobi mode, making himself alert to his surroundings. When no one tried to attack, he calmed himself down, and examined the damage around him. His secretary was freaking out, the Anbu were arriving, whoever threw the bench must have been inhumanly strong, and Naruto was lying on the ground. Sarutobi caught himself, and looked at Naruto, noticing he had a pained expression.

**Few hours Later…  
><strong>

Naruto was now in a hospital bed, a brace around his neck, and his entire body in a cast, an annoyed expression on his face. In the other room, Sarutobi was discussing the events with Naruto's doctor, trying to make sense of the situation.

"And that is what happened…" Sarutobi stated.

"Hmm… I have a theory; however, I must discuss this in private…" Naruto's personal doctor stated.

Sarutobi agreed, and they moved into the doctor's office, closing the doors and curtains.

"This seems to be a cause of the Kyuubi itself… because his body as no escape for the Chakra to take, it seems his body has adapted to shifting the chakra into his muscles… but only under stress or when adrenaline kicks in… however, by what you described, I would have to say that he has no control over it, and by the look of it, it will cause damage to his body unless properly trained…"

"You mean to tell me that if he doesn't work his body to be used to this abnormal strength, he could possibly end up paraplegic?" Sarutobi questioned.

"In a sense… yes… The mind only lets a human have access to 10% of its full potential… any more, and the body could seriously injure itself… in this case, Naruto would have to physically train his body to be able to take the physical stress for one of his future episodes… I would prescribe sending him to the academy if I were you…"

"Any other suggestions?" Sarutobi asked.

"Send him to a serious case of Anger management, and pray he doesn't blow his top again… which, considering who it is, I highly doubt anything less than a miracle could let that happen… because with how much chakra has been poured into his muscles, his strength could be limitless…"

"Sigh… alright… I'll send him to the academy… who knows; maybe he will become a Shinobi asset to the village… he may even achieve his future goal…"

**1 Week later…**

The academy classroom was lively as ever, everyone taking their own seats, making small talk. Then, the Chunin instructor, Iruka, finally made his entrance.

"Alright everyone, quiet down! Now… I'd like to introduce our newest student who will be attending the academy with us from this point forward... Everyone, say hello to Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto came walking into the classroom, a brace on his neck, and his arm in a sling.

"Hey…" Naruto muttered, not really in his happy go lucky mood at the moment. Oh sure, he was ecstatic to finally be attending the academy, however, he was upset that it took him going to the hospital for Sarutobi to finally relent.

Suddenly, the students began to whisper among themselves, and finally, Kiba, the brashest of this year's students, decided to speak up. "Wait a second... how did Naruto get into the academy? I thought the Hokage didn't allow it Iruka Sensei?"

This would have irked Naruto; however, it was a very decent question without an insult, so, Naruto decided not to let it get to him. Thankfully, Iruka was the one who would be answering.

"Well, Naruto displayed an ability that outweighed his inability to mold chakra... so; the Hokage has now deemed him worthy to become a Shinobi…"

"What ability is that? How fast he can fail at performing a Jutsu?" Sasuke arrogantly stated, trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

'Strike one…' A slight tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, however, Naruto was told by the old man not to lose his temper, and so, he decided to reverse the Uchiha prick's comment with one of his own. "I'm sorry… I thought I just heard you say something, Douche…" Granted, not the cleverest comment in the world, and it will probably only invoke more insults, but this is Naruto we're talking about here, not exactly the brightest bulb.

Now as for Sasuke, he would have usually just ignored the idiot, and let him stew in his own anger. However, Sasuke himself was a bit irked that some nobody who was well known he couldn't mold his Chakra could join the academy so late because the Hokage decided to play favorites. And so, Sasuke ended up doing something he would later come to regret.

"Funny… I was here since day one... Yet you jumped in 3 months later… a failure from beginning to end... it's a wonder you even managed to make it here now... but then again, when you're the Hokage's little pet, it kind of makes sense he'd play favorites..."Sasuke poked.

At that moment, more tick marks began to become more visibly clear on Naruto's head, his face starting to turn a shade redder. 'Strike two…' Yet, despite his growing anger, Naruto was desperately trying to not lose his cool, which was easily failing.

The final nail for the coffin for the hubris Uchiha would ironically be set in by one of Sasuke's fan girls, who out of deep longing for Sasuke, decided to show her support for Sasuke by showing her own disgust for the young blonde.

This fan girl was in the form of a pink haired Banshee-to-be. "Ugh, what are you doing here anyway? And how dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that idiot?! Sasuke is the best and strongest student in the school, not to mention the coolest… you don't even deserve to stand in the same room as him! Go away and go back to living like a civilian already!" a young idiotic Sakura Haruno stated.

After this, some students began to poke more fun and make more comments and jeers toward Naruto, who was now visibly shaking from this, his teeth clenched and bared.

'Strike three!' Naruto thought to himself.

Iruka was about to reprimand the students for their rude behavior, however, he didn't get the chance to as suddenly, Naruto walked over to his desk, taking a grab of it. Then, to everyone's shock, he then began to slowly lift it above his head, despite his arm being in a sling.

"What... Was... that...?" Naruto began to snarl out slowly as he lifted the desk until it reached above his head. "About me being a pet failure?" Naruto finished, now turning toward Sasuke, his eyes glowing red. "You… emo… BASTARD!"

"HOLY HELL!" This was the response of four individuals. One was Sasuke himself, whose eyes were now the size of dinner plates. The next two were his biggest fan girls, Sakura and Ino, who were shocked to see such a display from Naruto of all people. And finally Kiba, who was shocked to see something like this happen, which was pretty cool in his opinion, if not a little intimidating.

As for Iruka, who was watching with wide, unbelieving eyes, couldn't help his next mental thought. "What the fuck…?"

As for everyone else in class, they pretty much just jaw dropped at this sight. And the final response came from one Shikamaru Nara, who, despite him being stupefied by Naruto's action, was greatly intrigued. "Not bad…"

And in an instant, the desk went flying, colliding with the last loyal Uchiha, striking him right in the face. Had he not been a trained Ninja student, he would have not lived to tell of this day or look back on it as the day he made the dumbest mistake of his life. Hell, it was a miracle he had survived this even with the minimal Ninja training. The desk then bounced off of Sasuke's head, and collided with the back wall, the other students ducking to avoid getting hit. As for Sasuke, his prone, bloody form was now flat on his back, lying unconscious on the ground, his face slightly dented in.

This in turn caused a widespread headache in the form of his many fan girls, who were now overlooking Sasuke's form, some literately crying at his conundrum. "Sasuke… No… speak to me!"

Iruka finally snapped out of his stupor, and realized that Naruto had just critically wounded another student, who may now be in desperate need for emergency medical attention.

Iruka instead opted to try and scold Naruto. "Naruto! You're not supposed to attack your… Naruto?" That was before he caught sight of Naruto's falling to the ground with a grunt of pain, now a prone form like Sasuke, an annoyed expression appearing on the young blonde's face.

At this point, Iruka was wondering… what the hell was the Hokage thinking putting Naruto in a class full of peers that would openly look down on him… especially now after seeing what Naruto was capable of when provoked.

**Few Hours Later…**

Naruto was now in a hospital bed, again, with both his arms in a cast, as well as his legs, an annoyed scowl on his face.

As for Sasuke, the young Uchiha prodigy was now in critical care, having to receive immediate plastic surgery and facial reconstruction to his face.

The doctor's estimate that Naruto should be out in two weeks, but for Sasuke, it will be a whole month before he can go out and about again based on the severity of the damage done.

**After some extensive healing…**

Naruto returned to the academy, some of the students slightly more wary of him this time around. Actually, scratch that, all the smart students with a basic survival instinct were wary of him now.

As for the other students, well, they responded as so…

Shikamaru was actually pretty pleased, mainly due to the fact that watching the Uchiha get majorly knocked down a peg felt very refreshing and he was glad to bear witness to it.

Choji, being the shy, chubby kid he is, was very nervous now around Naruto, and kept in his mind not to piss Naruto off in the future.

Ino, Sakura, and the rest of Sasuke's fan base were frightened and traumatized by the experience as they just bore witness to Sasuke, one of the 'Strongest, smartest, and coolest' douche around, have his face severely rearranged by Naruto, the 'weakest, loudest, and dumbest' stud around. In a word, Naruto just shattered their world view, and flipped it upside down like that desk that embedded itself into Sasuke's face.

Kiba was actually intrigued… here was a guy that not only single handedly knocked Sasuke the prick down a peg, but he also did it in such an outlandish way that to him, was considered very ballsy. Kiba had to respect a guy like that. That, and, in his clan of canines, two rules were, you respected the strong, and women rule. Both ironically applied to him due to his mother and older sister. Although, this rule didn't apply to Sasuke due to the fact the guy was a serious ass.

Shino, being the Aburame he was, never underestimated anyone. However, with Naruto, his instinct elevated from not underestimating him to being very cautious and alert around him.

As for Hinata, a while back, she did have a crush on him because back when she was young, he stood up to some bullies for her, even though he probably wouldn't have any memory of the event due to being so seriously beat up and hospitalized afterward. However, this new Naruto was much more intimidating, and she was actually very intimidated to approach him even more so now. Where she was nervous to talk to him before, she was now outright scared of him now she was ashamed to say. She was no longer sure if this new Naruto was the Naruto she had come to fall for so long ago anymore.

As for Naruto, he would try to keep to himself, avoiding people to avoid losing his cool again… however, as many know, a school of children does not work like that, as many who either didn't bear witness to his capabilities, or were too stupid to get it the second time around, would try to poke and prod at the caged animal, just to see if they could get a rise out of him. Also, knowing the world, there will always be someone who will go out of their way to piss someone off.

And for Iruka, he had to take some serious measures to prevent an incident like this happening again. The next day after the fiasco, Iruka made a request, and then there was a waiver on the school board for those wanting to take Iruka's class. Before any student was to enter the classroom ever again, they were to sign this waiver and have their parents sign it, and it stated that the academy was not to be held liable for any injury or death of a student who gets within 10 feet of Naruto Uzumaki or speaks and/or interacts with the said participant. Failure to sign this waiver would mean suspension from the classroom, as the other classes were already too full to accept any transfers. Iruka was no longer looking forward to teaching this class. After a briefing with the Hokage, Naruto's outbursts were to be considered a 'Medical' condition, in which Naruto cannot fully control at this time. This was going to be a long teaching year.

**Few Years later…**

Naruto was walking home from school, his face in the form of a scowl. Over the years, his body had developed, and became stronger each time he broke it. There were many people Naruto lost his cool with; however, he eventually learned not to get initially angry over small or unintentional stuff. This was due in part to an incident that happened at his favorite Ramen stand. A jerk of a customer was harassing Ayame, and so, Naruto, who was minding his own business, eating ramen with a pair of chopsticks, suddenly broke the chopsticks in his hand, and had nearly killed the rude patron. The only thing that truly stopped him was Ayame, who threatened that to ban Naruto from the stand if he killed someone over her. Naruto stopped from hearing that, and managed to hold back. However, since then, Ayame made a deal with Naruto. If he can go a whole day without losing his cool, she would treat him to a free bowl of Ramen. At first, being him, it was very tough, and would always lose his cool, even over the smallest of things, even in spars when he would get hit, he would lose it, and nearly hospitalized his opponent. But over time, through his effort, and Ayame's incentive, he started to not fly off the handle at petty insults. Nowadays, he still loses his cool, however, now he only does it when someone personally pisses him off. So far, he gets at most, 1-2 free bowls a ramen a week, 3 if he is really strapped for cash.

"Hello Naruto-Chan… I see you still have a very small dick."Said an emotionless cheery voice.

Naruto stopped in his walking, beginning to visibly shake now. "Hello little flea… I see you're still an ass with a fake smile that really needs to be hit…" Naruto growled out.

And thus, enters Sai. A while back, after Naruto's many displays, Root Anbu at shown some interest in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and so, wished to have him become part of Root for Danzo. However, all their attempts ended up with them underestimating his anger and strength, which resulted in many body bags to fill up. So, as to not waste man power, Danzo decided to send one of his perfect Anbu. And thus, enters Sai. Sai at first tried to become comrades with Naruto, however, that resulted in his very attitude pissing Naruto off to no end. He then tried the nice way of inviting Naruto to Root, which resulted in Naruto telling him to piss off… which resulted in Sai openly attacking him, which set Naruto off, and it would become a game of cat and mouse, or more accurately, cat and flea, as Naruto would then grab whatever objects he could find, and throw its weight around to try and kill Sai, while Sai nimbly would dodge the heavy object, and toss in some Kunai every now and again. Over time, Sai began to come a realization… it was fun to antagonize Naruto, and so, every so often, he would make a failed attempt at inviting Naruto to Root, and then make an insult, and then, proceed with his little game. It was quite fun indeed.

"So… are willing to join the organization I work with dumbass?" Sai asked in a fake polite voice.

"How about this… if I kill you, and everyone in you're so called, Organization, then I might consider joining asshole…" Naruto stated.

"That's a shame… I really think we could work well together…" Sai mentioned.

"Go to hell… SAI!" Naruto yelled, grabbing a nearby dumpster, holding it above his head. Then, they proceeded with the little game, Sai fake smiling the whole time.

**And there it is… I hope you guys's enjoyed this, and are considering writing this fic out… Basically, Naruto characters with Durarara character's abilities and or traits, in this case, Naruto as Shizuo. You can bring in Saika, you can have one of the characters make an organization known as the Dollars, you can have one run a gang of Yellow scarves, you can even bring in a Dullahan for the story, whatever… if you need advice for this, give me a shout out, and I'll help any way I can… also, PM me to let me know you are interested in writing this fic. Till next time.**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


	3. Rosario plus Trinity

**Mr. Nobody: Here is a one shot of Rosario+Vampire with the tale of Trinity Blood. As you know, I write these as One Shot challenges to whoever wishes to take them up, but I also do it so to get some plot bunnies kicked out of my head…Anyway… here is the next Challenge One Shot…**

**Rosario+Trinity**

**Log Entry 1:**

I have finally received the clearance from my superiors to perform my research and development of weapons that could be used against the vampire race, or more specifically, one of the Dark Lords. Considering that Fairy Tale's ultimate goal is to toss the world into chaos, and hold dominance over the humans, the only thing that prevents us from doing so is the Dark Lords, and considering that one of them is a vampire that holds a position of power over most of the S-Class ranked Youkai. Finally, I shall create a weapon that will annihilate the disgusting Vampire. When I am through, they will bow before the might of Fairy Tale.

**Log Entry 17:**

After researching all of the vampire's primary weakness of water, I have yet to find one that can provide us with a sure kill solution. My research would benefit more if I had but just a sample of the vampire blood. Perhaps I should ask my superiors if they are willing to let us use a sample of any they might have available. I have heard some rumors stating that some vampires might have joined our organization, so we might actually benefit from the disgusting vermin. Only time will tell.

**Log Entry 32:**

After a long time of convincing, I have finally received the sample that I needed. Now I will be able to properly research a killing weakness against the Vampires. The only downside is I now only have a year to produce something of use. My masters can be quite impatient. Though, with my intellect, that shouldn't be too much of problem. I'm sure I'll have something of use by then.

**Log Entry 45:  
><strong>

After months of development, I have finally created a solution that could possibly be what we have been striving to achieve. I have created a substance that reacts to the Youkai energy within Vampire blood. Or more accurately, seems to attract a Vampire's blood. I have come to find that Blood is the Vampire's main source of power. They need it to thrive and need it to heal. This substance, on its own, is very base, and hardly worth anyone's attention… however, when Vampire blood is added into it, it not only assimilates the blood, but also, seems to attract any nearby open sources. I have come up with a solution… I am going to create a Youkai that will be the natural predator to the vampire race!

**Log Entry 67:**

Failure… I was incapable of creating a creature from scratch. Every specimen I attempted to create died minutes after incubation. So, I had decided to try to attempt transfusing the substance into other Youkai species. It was a failure. It seems this substance, while capable of assimilating Vampire's Youkai blood, any other Youkai it not only rejects, but is also toxic to anything with Youkai energy. It seems I am going to need to infuse this substance into the body of a species that is lacking Youkai energy. I'm going to have to make a trip to the human world…

**Log Entry 76:**

With permission from my superiors, I have made a base in the human world in a small city as a doctor working at the local hospital, and I have been given an extension for the research, this being my last chance. My first few weeks here, I had attempted to experiment on local animals, and beasts, but none have given me the desired effect… I am repulsed to even consider this, but I may have to use humans as my test subjects… however, I will not pick an adult that can simply use the power I grant against us… no, I will use one still in the embryonic state, that way, they will be more easily manipulated. I have made up a list of humans I will be using as my test subjects. The pathetic things won't even realize that their unborn youth maybe become the strongest Youkai in existence.

**Log Entry 80:**

3 months have passed by, and out of the 10 test subjects that I have implanted the substance into the embryos of, 6 have already miscarried… I fear this project may be doomed to failure, as will my life if I fail this final chance at creating a weapon to overthrow the vampire race. My only hope now rests upon the last 4 remaining test subjects still alive and being carried. Only time will tell if my experimenting will come to fruition.

**Log Entry 85:**

It has been 6 months since I injected 10 human mother's embryos with the substance. The 4 that I have mentioned seem to be quite healthy, if somewhat draining on the mothers. It seems that the unborn children have quite an appetite. If they survive, then I would have not only succeeded in creating a new species, but also in making the ultimate life form. I have taken samples of DNA from the incubated youths, and I have found that the substance is ingrained in their very being. For now, they are pretty much human, but I have found, with the remaining samples I have, should they ever come into contact with Vampire blood; their DNA will assimilate the blood, and make them something similar, but greater than a vampire, something above a vampire as I have found they will not share the same weaknesses of a vampire… I have decided to name this creature off a human legend of a thing that was a supposed enemy to a blood sucker… I will call it a Kresnik, or Crusnik if you would… just as cannibals are predators to their own kind, the Crusnik will be to Vampires.

**Log Entry 95:  
><strong>

The first of the injected children died upon initial birthing. It was one of two females to be born… I should know, as I was part of the group that helped bring it into this world… I must admit, I feel a slight bit of remorse after watching something be given life, and suddenly see it be taken away… it seemed the mother just couldn't support the child with enough energy. What made it worse was that the child lived for a moment in my hands, opening her eyes for the first time, and then died soon after. It was heartbreaking. One is dead, but perhaps the other three might be more successful.

**Log Entry 101:**

I must admit, I have grown attached to my specimens. All three have had a successful birth, and after seeing all three of them born healthy, I feel a sort of swell of pride in my accomplishment. Although, now that I have witnessed their birth, and have literally spent this long time among humans, I fear that I am no longer interested in the children becoming the weapon I sought to create. I fear that I have truly cursed these infants with a life of being outcasts... I have wronged them. For that, I can no longer look upon them as weapons, but as children that I have damned to a living hell. The least I feel that I can do is provide them with a normalcy of life in their born environment. It shouldn't be too much a problem… as long as they do not come into contact with vampire blood; they will just remain normal human beings.

**Last Log Entry:**

I realize that with my decision, Fairy Tale will send their top assassin to slay me for my disobedience and betrayal. As such, all documents and files on this project will be erased and destroyed… they will not get any of my work… the only thing I will leave will be this Journal log, with some of the detailed specifics omitted. I have come to realize that this will perhaps become my last entry in this log. Whoever reads this will know what I have done, and the sin I have committed. I only hope that the 3 humans will live their whole life never coming into contact with a single vampire, so they may remain among their true kind in peace.

**End of Log Entry…**

* * *

><p><strong>Many years later…<strong>

Tsukune was dying, plain and simple. Kuyou and the Safety commission had discovered he was human, and so, had arrested him, and eventually forced him to admit it. On the day of his execution though, his friends he made at this school had come to rescue him, which was a mixed blessing. He was happy they cared enough to come for him, but at the same time, he did not want to see his friends be hurt because of him.

Hence how he got in his current predicament, jumping the way of a spear of flame that pierced right through his chest, burning him alive and slowly killing him, all for the sake of his first friend at this academy of monsters, the powerful vampire, Moka Akashiya. And quite frankly, Tsukune would do it again… for any of his friends.

For a long while, Tsukune had to rely on his friends to keep safe from any opposing forces at this school, so for him to finally do something to protect his friends made him feel really good. His only regret was that he couldn't do more than be a human shield, no pun intended.

He had passed out from the pain, but his last image was Moka bending over and kissing him on the lips, inserting some kind of liquid into his mouth. He could tell his friends were still fighting with Kuyou now, the kitsune being even more resilient, and just refusing to quit.

Oh, how Tsukune wished he could fight alongside the girls, and give Kuyou such a punch in the mouth while he was at it. But, out of all the members of the small group of friends, Tsukune was pretty much the weakest and most worthless in his own self opinion, Yukari even having more worth then him.

Well soon, it wouldn't matter anyways, since he was going to die. All he could do now was just lie there, and accept his death. Or at least, he would have, had he not suddenly sensed his friends were losing, and worse, were on the brink of dying. His soul just couldn't lie down and let any of his friends die. Suddenly, blood that was from Moka herself that came off during her current fight began to move toward Tsukune's body, as if magnetically pulled by him. When the blood entered into his system, he then felt a burst of power flowing through his veins, awakening something inside of him that his human flesh had kept under wraps for all these years. His eyes then snapped open to reveal to glowing blood red orbs in his sockets.

* * *

><p>Inner Moka was in bad shape. After giving Tsukune some of her blood in a last ditch effort to save his life, her regular power and strength had been cut in half. Under normal circumstances, she would have mopped the floor with this kitsune, and easily have shown him his place. But she underestimated the fox. Now, she was greatly injured, splotches of her blood having fallen to the concrete floor of the roof, mainly from strikes that forced her to spit up blood during the fight. She was on her last leg.<p>

"This is the power of the S rank monster? Pathetic… but I guess befriending a human will do that to a Youkai…" Kuyou stated, preparing to end Moka's life here and now, his arms blazing with flames. "Now… I will show you what happens to those who dare to defy my rule and law…"

A ball of flames erupted forward, hurdling toward Moka's body, which no longer had the strength to move, let alone dodge the attack. She closed her eyes, awaiting her end, when suddenly, a powerful burst of Youkai energy caught everyone on the roof off guard, and the giant ball of flames was sliced in half by a blade of some sort.

Moka looked up, catching sight of her savior, and her eyes widened at the appearance of person who saved her. It was Tsukune, however, he now looked marginally much different.

(Play Crusnik theme)

He was bare chest at the moment, showing his body to be lithe but built, however, his flesh had now taken on a more paling tone, as if the color had flushed from his body. Everyone else took in the sight of Tsukune, and were shocked at the other features that he now branded. Tsukune's hair was now standing straight on end, as if he was electrically charged, his eyes were glowing blood red slits, his lips were pitch black, and below his upper lip, one could see a pair of fangs now sticking out. The other feature was that the digits of his hands were also pitch black, and had lengthened into long claw like fingers, which were currently folded over his chest and crossed. Everyone tried to look for whatever weapon Tsukune used to slice the fire ball in half, but couldn't find it.

"What the…? How can you still be alive human? What are you?" Kuyou asked, slightly intimidated by Tsukune's appearance.

"**That does not matter now…**" Tsukune spoke, his voice deeper and much more sinister sounding. "**I will not stand by and let you harm my friends anymore, Kuyou… I am will stop you here and now…**"

"Ha! You stop me? I'd like to see you try!" Kuyou then held out his hand, and a spear of flames appeared before his outstretched hand.

Usually, inner Moka would feel indignant that someone was about to fight for her, but at the moment, for some strange reason she couldn't explain, her very being felt fear of Tsukune. 'What is this…? Why am I intimidated by Tsukune of all people?' She almost felt a stab in her blood, as if it was drawing her toward Tsukune.

Kuyou then threw the spear of flame out at Tsukune, however, the young man did not make any gesture to dodge the attack. Suddenly, a blur of movement came from Tsukune, and the spear split in half, harmlessly gouging into the roofing behind Tsukune and Moka. Kuyou then stared in shock, as did the rest of the occupants on the roof, as Tsukune was now wielding a giant blood red intricately designed Scythe with a spiked chained end.

'What the…? What is that?' Kuyou thought to himself.

Moka stared at the weapon in amazement, and suddenly, her nose caught an all too familiar scent permeating from the red scythe. 'This smell, it is blood… Tsukune's blood! No wait… not just his blood… my blood as well!'

"I don't know what you are anymore… you are obviously not human, Aono… But I will not stand by and let you do as you wish and continuously be-smudge me and my law!" Kuyou stated.

"**I no longer give a damn about your law… you hurt my friends, and you just won't stop… so I will make you stop…**" Tsukune slowly walked toward the kitsune, holding the scythe behind his back.

Kuyou brought his hands out, and began to form spears of flames, throwing them as soon as they formed, and tossing them toward Tsukune. Tsukune responded by thrashing the scythe about, slicing or deflecting the spears, casually walking toward Kuyou closer and closer.

Tsukune kept blocking the onslaught of spears as Kuyou kept throwing and throwing, until Tsukune stood a couple feet in front of Kuyou. Kuyou looked up in time to see the scythed descending down upon him, and quickly backpedaled to avoid being sliced in half. The scythe created a gouge in the spot where Kuyou was standing, a testament to great strength behind that weapon.

Tsukune and Kuyou stood, facing each, both glaring at the other. As if on a silent call, they charged toward each other prepared to do battle.

**To be continued… by you…**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it… I must apologies as I haven't really seen the series or watched the anime all that much, all my knowledge of Rosario+Vampire comes from Fanfiction, which is very shaky and iffy… <strong>

**Also, I am honestly surprised no one had even considered this concept… I mean, come one people… a Crusnik… the super vampire that drinks the blood of other vampires? It would really help knock some certain monsters down a few pegs… **

**And also, I know that honestly there are people who would rather see a story where the main character isn't a damsel in distress… Also… where the main character is something special… I must admit, Rosario+Vampire really can show how much a human can physically suck, especially the average human nowadays… Not that I am saying I think Humans are weak or anything… I have bared witness to what humans can do, and if given the chance, a human could beat a monster, especially if properly equipped and prepped. **

**Now, I also know that with this, it might make some tension between Moka and Tsukune, however, what I am thinking is that you, the person who accepts this challenge, could write a sort of… lovers who defy their nature and fate type deal… like the story of the Water Prince and the Fire Child… very romantically tragic story if I do say so myself… Also, I do encourage a harem, especially with certain female vampires involved… **

**Anyway… I hope someone at least gives this a thought, and at most, plans on writing something out… and, if someone is interested, don't forget to let me know… anyway… till next time…**

**Signed**

**Mr. Nobody**


	4. The Highwaymen

**Nobody: This is a One Shot based off the famous song by a group of four famous country singers, The Highwayman. In my opinion, it is a song of life, death, and rebirth in whatever form that comes next. In this one shot, I have crossed it over with four Naruto characters who are the most fitting for the parts of the song. And now, you are about to read the last moments of four men who have honestly lived the fullest of their lives, and lived doing what they love. I only hope you are doing the same. Enjoy!**

**The Highwaymen**

The infamous rogue and terror of the main roads, Sasuke Uchiha, now sat in his dark, dank, rat infested prison cell, awaiting his eventual execution by hanging. He stared up at the only light source in the entire prison, a window that was 15 feet off the ground, barred in, and barely let light shine down into the dreary prison. Sasuke looked down at his attire, scrunching his face in disgust at his current garb, as it wasn't really befitting a man of his stature, and wasn't exactly the outfit he had in mind to be wearing on his dying day. He was currently dressed rags covered and infested with filth and pestilence, a dead man's garb. He looked over to the corner, where a dish of a mealy porridge like substance sat… a pathetic last meal for someone of his stature. He looked back up at the window, thinking back on his past crimes and misdeeds, not really having that much regret.

**I was a highwayman. Along the coach roads I did ride…  
>With sword and pistol by my side.<strong>

A strapping highwayman he was, with pride, skill, and grace. He would wear an outfit that fit his ego, with a feathered cap, a black domino mask, a black cape, fine threads, and leather boots. He lived his life without regrets, taking whatever he wanted, and whatever he desired. Any that tried to threaten his life; he'd either cut down with his sword skill, or blow away with his pistol. Although, he mostly sought to fight sword to sword, only resorting to the pistol usually for long ranged fights or in an emergency.

**Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade,  
>Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade.<strong>

He had done much in his life; taken vengeance upon a former brother for massacring his family, breaking many young women's hearts, relinquishing whatever valuables he could from those less deserving, and even fighting many worthy opponents in his lifetime, from soldiers to warriors, each more worthy of skill then the last.

Sasuke snapped out of his revere as he was suddenly called by the guards, telling him it was time for his execution. With great pride, he marched to his prison cell entrance, not even bothering to escape his fate. As the two guards escorted him to the place of his last breath, he strode alongside them, his head held high, still refusing to be beaten and dejected. He was a man who lived his life full of pride, and he'll continue to do so.

Sasuke walked out into the late daylight, many people who had come to witness his hanging were booing and cursing at him for his infamous deeds. He didn't care about them, why should he? He at least bothered to live his life his way before he was going to meet his end. Can any of these worthless urchins say the same? Ignoring their prattle, he continued his trek to the scaffold, thinking back on many things along the way. The execution spot was a fair distance away, so he enjoyed the little things he would miss along the way.

The rays of the sun, breeze of the wind, the songs of the birds. It was a beautiful day to die. His only regret was that when he was captured, he left a very fine horse to fend for itself. He loved that horse, and he will miss it so.

He finally reached his position on the scaffold, the noose fitted for him hanging in front of him. Some guy started reading off Sasuke's crimes and whatnot, Sasuke couldn't care less, and so, ignoring the man, he took in a breath of fresh spring air, looking past the sights of the crowd, and he saw the scaffold was positioned out in the woods, newly budding blossoms blooming from the flowers and the trees.

He then changed his sight toward the people. He knew these urchins only came to see him make a spectacle of himself, try to beg for his life, or try to escape, however, Sasuke was planning to disappoint them, as he had resigned to his fate, and whatever it would throw at him, he would take with his head held high.

Finally, he turned his eyes to the final thing he wanted to see, the sunset going on in the distance. It was beautiful, and despite him being a highwayman, he found the experience quite moving and romantic.

As the executioner wrapped the rope around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke kept his eyes on the sunset, his life flashing before his eyes, and suddenly, he felt a quick drop and his body being stopped short by his hanging neck. It was painful, he must have broke his neck, and he could agonizingly feel his air leaving him, but instead of trying to resist his imminent death, he just kept his eyes on the sunset as his life faded from his body.

**The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five…  
>But I'm still alive.<strong>

Sasuke suddenly awoke to find he was standing in an abysmal darkness, a spotlight shinning down on him, and noticing he was wearing his Highwayman outfit, his gun and pistol in their holsters, he stared in confusion. "What the…?"

**_-|(The Highwaymen)|-_**

Shikamaru was currently drowning, a yard arm of a mast pinning him deeper and deeper into a watery grave. As Shikamaru's last moments crept ever closer, his life began to flash before his eyes, like a tapestry showing all the events of his life leading to this point.

**I was a sailor. I was born upon the tide,  
>And with the sea I did abide.<strong>

He was more than just a sailor, he was captain of his own vessel, a small boat with very little crew members, sailing wherever the tides would take him. He mainly joined this life of passion on the sea because of the clouds. Out in the open sea, the only thing that would disrupt you was nature, and that was pretty decent amount of time to cloud gaze. Having always been a cloud gazer, Shikamaru could tell when clouds would turn out for the worst, and when that happened, he would shift from his lazy attitude, and get to work on keeping his vessel afloat.

**I sailed a schooner round the Horn to Mexico  
>I went aloft and furled the mainsail in a blow<strong>

He could tell the wind was picking up, and it was time for the mainsail to be set up, and so, racing faster than his meager crew, he climbed the mast, and managed to furl the main sail, however, the gust proved so strong, that an old part of the mast had broken off, Shikamaru still clenching that part. When he hit the water, it was so hard, he might have broken his back, and the fact he was stuck on the yard arm didn't help any. His lungs began to fill with salt water, and his vision began to darken, his brain swimming. His last regret though was he never found a woman to love.

**And when the yards broke off they said that I got killed  
>But I'm living still.<strong>

Shikamaru awoke to find himself in an abysmal dark abyss, a spot light shinning down him, his body completely dried. He looked around and spotted a man dressed with a feathered cap, a black domino mask, black cape, ancient looking threads, and leather boots, who was now staring at Shikamaru in confusion. "Sigh… troublesome…"

**_-|(The Highwaymen)|-_**

Sweat and grime coated him as the sun blared down on his back as he struck down again with the sledgehammer. Rock Lee, a young hard working man, pulled off his hard hat to wipe his brow, a smirk on his face. Lee then went back to work on the portion of the steel and cement dam he was working on, driving a stake in deeper into a slot.

**I was a dam builder, across the river deep and wide…  
>where steel and water did collide.<strong>

Because of Lee's upbringing, Lee became a man that believed that through hard work and dedication, a man could accomplish anything and everything. As such, he had grown to enjoy work in all its forms, mainly manual labor. Because of this, his body became fit and strong, and health wise, he would probably live to see a hundred or so as long as he was careful enough. He took a moment to look out and observe the great river he was working on, trees on both shores, and water flowing through rapidly. He took in a great gasp of air, enjoying the outdoor experience. This was the life.

He then suddenly heard the break bell going off, and while everyone began to make their way for a lunch break, Lee stayed back a bit to do some extra work before having to take a break. After five minutes of working extra, he then began to make his way off the dam.

**A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado…  
>I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below.<strong>

Lee was in such a hurry, that his foot stepped onto a wet patch of the dam, and slipped, falling over the edge, hurtling down a few hundred feet until finally his body collided with the wet cement with a sickening crack. A few other workers had saw him fall, and rushed to retrieve his body, saddened by the loss of a good friend.

**They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound  
>But I'm still around… I'll always be around... and around, and around, and<br>around, and around.**

Lee suddenly awoke in a black void with a spotlight shinning down on himself and two others. He looked to himself to see he was okay, and he was wearing his hard hat and work clothes, a sledgehammer by his side.

"Greetings my fellow comrades… it is a pleasure to meet you!" Lee stated with a bow to the other two, drawing looks of confusion from them.

**_-|(The Highwaymen)|-_**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the cockpit of a newly developed space jet, ready to take its maiden voyage into the great beyond. Naruto was currently suited in an orange jumpsuit with an oxygen helmet on, an air tank sitting next to him for in the event the cockpits air supply should give out. With this newly developed spacecraft, man should be able to travel the stars at a faster pace, and go farther than they ever had before. Naruto's trip though was just to see how she would fly, and be handled in the vacuum of space. Naruto strapped himself in, checked all the settings, and he was then clear to go. A cliché classic countdown began, and Naruto was both excited and nervous at the same time, feeling a knot in his stomach, and giddy as well. He smirked, and then, when it was time, he started up the proper systems in the proper order. At the call of 'Zero, Lift off,' he engaged the main thrusters, and booming rumble shook his entire being as the craft began to take off. Naruto had been waiting for most of his life for this point in time.

**I fly a starship across the Universe divide,  
>And when I reach the other side…<strong>

When Naruto was young, he would dream of reaching past the heavens and touching a star. He dreamed of going beyond the threshold of human limits, of high fiving the sky and kissing the clouds. He dreamed of floating through space, and seeing the world through his own eyes from the point of view of the heavens.

So far, the spacecraft was doing great, and was coming closer and closer to breaching the outer atmosphere.

**I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can...  
>Perhaps I may become a highwayman again…<strong>

Naruto had done it, he had breached past the atmosphere, and he was already looking down at Earth. From this vantage point, one couldn't tell of the problems happening on the ground, war, sickness, poverty, corruption, hate, he couldn't see any of it from this high up. All he saw was a beautiful glowing blue orb with occasional cloud overhead, and the sun peering over the edge of it. The sight was breathtaking. He felt like he was something great at this moment in time.

Suddenly, something happened, an alarm began to blare, and Naruto had found that the engines were failing. His space ship began shake, and gravity began to pull the ship back into orbit from a diagonal angle. Naruto desperately attempted to readjust the trajectory, but all systems were failing, and the cockpit began to really heat. Naruto turned his sights back to the beautiful sight before him, and just kept his eyes on that as his craft began to tear apart.

"Totally worth it…" He muttered.

**Or I may simply be a single drop of rain,  
>But I will remain…<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in a black expanse of space, a spotlight shining down on himself and three others who were more or less oddly dressed. He was dressed in his jumpsuit, his helmet in the crook of his under arm, the oxygen tank on his back.

"What the…? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"That was what we were wondering ourselves…" Shikamaru stated.

"Do you think this might be heaven?" Lee asked, excitedly.

"Pfft… doubt it…" Sasuke commented. "I may have died… but I most certain didn't do anything to disserve heaven… and even if it was, it certainly doesn't look like it…"

"Woah wait? You mean to tell me we're all dead?" Naruto asked.

"Considering the last thing I saw was me drowning before ending up here… I would assume that would be the conjecture…" Shikamaru lazily commented.

"Okay… I guess that makes sense…" Naruto commented, thinking back to his last moments.

"Well… if it isn't heaven we're in, then maybe we're here to be judged or something…" Shikamaru decided to comment. "You know, like a place that weighs what you did in life, and determines where you go…"

"Hmph… figures… I go through one prosecution, and now have to endure another… just send me to hell right now…" Sasuke commented, annoyed.

Suddenly, the light began to shine down on the four occupants, getting brighter and brighter.

"Woah, I didn't mean it literally!" Sasuke commented.

"Damn it's bright… how troublesome…" Shikamaru stated, covering his eyes.

"Yosh! I am ready for anything that comes my way!" Lee stated excitedly.

"Well, whatever this is… It's quite a sight…" Naruto commented.

Soon, the light enveloped all four men, taking them to their next stage in life, whatever that may be for these four men.

**And I'll be back again, and again, and again, and again, and again…**

**To be continued… by You!**

**Here is the challenge now… I want you, the audience to try to finish this story if you wish. In other words, see what you all can do with a Highwayman, a Sailor, a Dam Builder, and a Star Ship captain, and what exactly happens next! Let's see what all of you can do, if you are willing to take up the challenge. Also, don't forget to let me know if you are interested.**

**My suggestion… I was thinking this could either aim for placing these four characters in a sort of purgatory land of the dead kind of place, where fallen men and women end up, from all corners of time and space… kind of like a heroescape type thing… only with an evil overlord or something, and the four become a sort of the Highwaymen of this world to break the iron grip of the ruler of this land.**

**Another suggestion, place the personalities in the bodies of the Naruto characters in the Shinobi world… you know… Rock Lee with the mind of Builder and a hard worker already… Sasuke with the mind of a Highwayman… Shikamaru with the knowledge of Sailing… Naruto with the determination of an astronaut…**

**Or... if you want, you can do another type of a parody of the Highwaymen with different characters in mind... **

**Whatever you decide to do with this fic, just please take it seriously, do more than what I just wrote, and try and make it good… Until then…**

**Signed,  
>Mr. Nobody<strong>


End file.
